


A Moonlit Walk

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: As the conversation turned from Niles' loneliness to Daphne's suggestion for companionship, Niles finds himself on a moonlit walk with the woman of his dreams and his father's beloved Jack Russell Terrier. And an opportunity presents itself. (Episode: "Chess Pains").





	A Moonlit Walk

"So how are you getting along?" Daphne asked.

Niles sighed, hoping his appearance didn't reflect the way he was feeling inside. "All right, I guess."

"Feeling a bit lonely, are we?"

"Only when I'm by myself… or with other people." He admitted.

"Maybe you need some companionship at the apartment. Something warm and friendly to come home to."

Niles grinned. "Well, thank you Daphne but I'm sure that Dad would miss you."

She blushed deeply and playfully hit his arm. "Dr. Crane... I was talking about a dog!"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A dog?"

"Yes. Look what Eddie's done for your father. Dogs make wonderful companions and-."

At that moment, Eddie appeared by her side, his leash in his mouth. "Oh, so you want to go out, do you?"

The Jack Russell Terrier simply stood there and stared.

"All right." Daphne finally said. "I'll take you out for a walk. Dr. Crane would you like to come with us?"

Niles' heart sang. "Really?"

"Of course! If you're going to get a dog, you might as well have some practice! And what better way than with a dog who's part of the family?"

"You're absolutely right, Daphne. I think I will come."

She handed Niles Eddie's leash and the three of them walked out of the door and into the hallway. Niles heart was racing so fast he could hardly think. It wasn't a date, but just the same, Daphne had asked him to accompany her on a walk with Eddie. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

When they reached the lobby, she looped her arm through his and they began their walk. Daphne looked up at the stars and sighed. "It's such a beautiful night, isn't it, Dr. Crane?"

"It certainly is, Daphne." Niles agreed.

"The world looks so different at night. Much more beautiful, don't you think so? Perhaps it's the moonlight on people's faces, but it's a lovely sight, whatever it is."

Niles couldn't stop staring at her. "I know what it is."

"You do?"

"Yes… it's… You, Daphne. You see, I'm…" He was staring at her so intently that he didn't feel the tug on his pant leg or hear the barking that accompanied it.

"Be quiet, Eddie! Your brother is trying to tell me something!" Daphne shouted. And then she smiled at Niles. "What was it you were saying, Dr. Crane?"

Suddenly he felt self-conscious and moved closer to her. "I…"

"Yes?" He moved even closer. "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It certainly is, but-."

And even closer…

"And I think that we…."

"Yes?"

He was so close he could feel her breath on his face. "I think that we should…." His heart was racing and he wanted so much to kiss her, but then he heard Eddie barking like mad. "…Continue with our walk."

Daphne smiled and looped her arm through his again. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Come on, Dr. Crane."

And as they continued around the block, making their way back to Frasier's Niles chided himself for losing his chance yet again. It was a chance he wasn't sure if he'd get in the future. But for now, he'd settle for Daphne's friendship.

THE END


End file.
